halo: awakening
by legends of pegasus
Summary: story line has been largely re-written sorry for the delay everyone. the last of humanity has started an-new, in an effort to find a new home they set about the stars, unbeknownst to them though they have a much greater fate than they realize. canon characters will make an appearance later if i can find a way to include them, mainly OC cast, will include other games as well.
1. Chapter 1

**August 12th 2538. Mid covenant invasion.**

The swoop from a formation of banshee flyers would usually cause panic and distress in a marine squad but, they where no ordinary squad. They where an elite squad from the 105th orbital drop shock troopers ODST's code name reaper.

Reaper team consisted of team leader Kelly "ICE" crow they call her ice because she has no regret for the lives lost under her command, demolitions expert Michael "MICKY" crespo if you can name it he can blow it up he makes it fun even when you are under enemy fire, marksmen Zackary "GHOST" Jones so called because when he is focused on a target he forgets everything else and you may as well be talking to a corpse and heavy weapon specialist Conner "PYRO" McKenzie he's… well he is obsessed with explosions which explains why he and MICKEY get along so well.

As reaper squad covertly advanced along the courtyard to the top secret ONI laboratory evading multiple covenant patrols CENTCOM had marked on their HUD. Com's crackled through updating the squad's orders "reaper team new orders just came through, abandon all attempts to reach VIP's in the laboratory's bunker, security cameras are back on line and have confirmed all personnel KIA, your new…. Scratch that. One scientist has survived and has taken cover in the bunker find and extract him. Recover any research you come across command out."

Kelly activated TEAMCOM "you herd the man get that door open."

"No problem." replied Conner lifting his SPNKr rocket launcher

"Quietly"

"Oh why didn't you say so?"

Kelly sighed and said "GHOST you got the codes?"

"Yeh yeh I got em." replied Zack

. Reaper team quietly approached the door and took up flanking positions around it. At the same time Zack typed in the code and the doors opened.

The steel doors slid open with a quiet "whoosh" noise. The lobby could easily be mistaken for that of a hospital with its rows of seats and vending machines. At least until you notice the scorch marks and bullet holes and casings all scattered around the room along with the purple blood of a covenant Elite the body not too far away it is then that you realise it had been the scene of a fire fight between Covenant and UNSC forces.

Reaper team entered the lobby scanning the room for possible threats once satisfied they moved towards the desk in the centre of the room, only then realising that corpse of one of the security personnel sat propped up against the desk still clutching his MA37 assault rifle in one hand and in the other impact sight of a plasma round to his shoulder.

Conner activated the computer built in to the desk at the same time all the lights in the facility came on and the lobby door closed. As Conner checked the security records he accessed the building lay out and downloaded it to the team TACMAP and turned off the console.

In a calm tone Kelly ordered her team "MICKY you and me will take point GHOST, PYRO cover our six where headed for that bunker."

The team polarised there visors so there faces where no longer visible, and with that they vanished into the hart of the building but not before Conner relieved the corpse of the security guard of his gun and ammo then they left as silently as they entered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Two hours prior to reaper team's deployment **

"Dr. Kingston we have covies knocking down our front door stay in the bunker. My squad and I will secure your lab and bring all research we can back here."

"I'm afraid that is not good enough you won't know what to look for I do. I'm going with you there's no arguing about It." there was a small pause

"Fine you win doc" bishop said angrily.

The entire building shook as the rounds from a wrath plasma launcher hit home collapsing a near by corridor.

"Lets move people" bishop bellowed across the room. As the squad began to move towards Dr. Kingston's lab one of the squad members handed the doctor his M6G sidearm "if things get rough don't hesitate to use this" he said.

Once at the lab Dr. Kingston placed his hand on the palm scanner to open the security doors. The doors opened slowly and a white mist came through them the lab was filled with computer terminals, at the back of the lab you can just make out the shape of a medical stasis pod. Upon closer inspection there was a cloth draped over the pod it was uniform green and it had an insignia on it an eagle. It held arrows in one foot and a thunderbolt in the other. Bishop did not know what branch of the military this belonged to however he did know that they would answer to people much higher than him and so did not ask any questions.

"Bishop! tell your men to wipe all data on the three consoles at the left hand side of the room" said Dr. Kingston as he approached the pod he stopped just in front of it. Bishop approached the doctor "what you are looking at is the weapon that will save humanity from the covenant." said the doctor.

"Is it mobile doctor if it isn't it's staying here" replied Bishop.

Dr. Kingston looked at him with a burning anger in his eyes, he slammed a button on the wall and the pod lowered on to a hand cart.

Dr. Kingston reached for a small laptop on the back of the pod and started it up.

**Status:**

Cryo stasis: **active **

Mobility mode: **active**

Power levels: **high**

Time until power depleted:** 3 days 27 minutes**

Dr. Kingston closed the lap top and just before he put it back where it came from another large explosion shook the building. Moments later a security officer came racing down the corridor towards bishop and the doctor "they broke through the roof in the labs upstairs we collapsed the stairs to stop there advan…."

Smaller explosions from plasma grenades echoed down the corridor.

"Sounds like there in the lobby. Doctor take what you can get to the bunker with the other scientists, we will hold them off! Go!"

Bishop and his squad thundered down the corridors to the lobby soon followed by the sound of M45 TS shotguns and T33GML's or "needlers" as they are more commonly called by both forces. The doctor unwilling to get caught up in a fire fight pushed the stasis pod as fast as he could trying to reach the bunker however, he did not notice the fact that the section of selling above him was giving way.

A large chunk of concrete hit him in his back causing him to stumble and smash his head against the steel casing of the stasis pod, knocking him out cold.

Bishop and his teem charged in the lobby after charley squad. Two of the three elites where dead and being carried off by grunts one of witch used its T25 DEP "plasma pistol" to cover its escape one of the bolts hit bishop in his right shoulder he hit the floor crippled by the shot screaming in agony. One of bishop's squad mates propped him up against the desk, mean while a member of charley squad used his M392 DMR to take down the last elite.

Charley squad unpacked a SPNKr rocket launcher and waited for the covenant to make another push. One minute went bye and nothing. one of bishops squad checked on him "guys? Bishop is KIA. Update his status please"

Before anyone was able to do anything squad of grunts charged into the lobby franticly shooting there plasma pistols causing havoc and distress in the squads.

Once the grunts where dealt with charley squad advanced into the courtyard, a few seconds later there was gunfire … endless gunfire.

The doors slid open and two grate hulks stood fuel rods arched towards the squad everyone stood paralysed until grunts swarmed into the room.

"Run!" some one screamed the squad ran through the corridors until someone tripped taking out others with him as they tried to get up and flee they where gunned down without mercy.

The last marine had just reached the bunker when he stood in horror seeing countless scientists with limbs missing and holes in there chests _the work of an energy sword_ he thought. His suspicion was confirmed as an elite de-cloaked in front of him as it picked him up by his neck.

He was thrown to the floor as the energy sword pierced his chest. The elite's job finished it left vanishing as its cloak was once again activated.


	3. Chapter 3

**10 minuets prior to reaper team's arrival**

Dr. Kingston placed his hand on his forehead as he struggled to get up. He staggered as pain shot up his leg. When he reached the stasis pod he quickly checked the status all green. The casing was a bit beaten up but all fine.

The doctor checked the area was free of covenant before he dug out the stasis pod from the rubble. as he was inspecting the pod he saw a flash of orange in the corner of his eye. He spun round and locked eyes with a grunt.

He charged at the grunt and tackled it to the ground. using a strip of fabric from his jacked he tied the grunt up. The grunt wouldn't stop squirming so Dr. Kingston used the butt of his M6G and slammed it into the side of the grunt knocking it unconscious.

Once the grunt was safely locked in a cupboard he started to drag the stasis pod towards the bunker.

After nearly 10 minuets of struggling to get the pod over and around the rubble he had finally made his way to the bunker, a place of safety, or so he thought. Many bodies where spread out on the floor his friends and colleagues all of them dead.

Dr. Kingston found the control panel and re activated the systems that had gone offline during the battle security included. With the cameras online he could see threats before they became a problem.

**Reaper squad **

**Present time **

**Location ONI research lab B-34**

Kelly and Michael advanced slowly into the security room leading into the labs, there was no need to open the door as a fuel rod gun had blasted it wide open. Cautiously they advanced into the labs looking for anything that command may be interested in eventually they came across a lab that had a Cryo unit something that no one in the squad expected to see, more to the point it was empty!

"Squad search those computers get what data you can. Conner check that Cryo unit see if the pod has a tracking device on it. If we can't get any data we can at least get that pod and the scientist" said Kelly

Kelly left the room to check the perimeter she noticed a corridor partially collapsed before she could investigate. Connors voice buzzed in over the com

"Kelly that pod has a tracker it is in the building!"

"What about the computers?"

"Wiped clean theirs nothing left" said Michael

"Ok every one on my position and Connor update the location of that pod and sync it to my TACMAP so we can find it" Kelly said.

Once reaper team was regrouped they advanced down the half collapsed corridor. Half way along Zack tripped up and fell to the ground, by the time he got up the rest of the team was at the end securing the next room not noticing he had fallen.

In front of reaper team stood a two meter thick reinforced steel vault door. "Let's get this baby open" said Michael.

As he placed his hack tool to open the bunker all the locks opened, and the door shot open a bit

"Firing positions now!" Kelly ordered.

The door opened fully, a figure in the shadows said "that won't be necessary captain"

The figure left the shadows revelling that he was one of the scientists, there primary objective was in sight

"My name is Dr. Kingston. Chef scientist, I work for ONI section 3"

"Glad to see you doctor where hear to get you out" Kelly said

"Not just me captain my research"

"I'm afraid we couldn't find any research"

"That's because I have it hear in the bunker" he turned to walk inside and said "bye the way is a big one I would recommend using a pelican" and then he disappeared into the darkness again.

"PYRO go and call for an evac pelican"

"Yes mam" he replied

"GHOST should go with him. Just in case" suggested Michael

Out side Zack and Conner called for evac "command this is reaper squad we are requesting a pickup over"

a reply came through shortly after.

"reaper squad this is command a falcon will arrive shortly to extract you do you copy" "negative command we need a pelican we have the package and quit a big piece of cargo im afraid a falcon wont cut it."

"Roger that reaper squad we are redirecting a pelican to your location but it's already half full so it will be a bit cramped"

"Roger that command what's there ETA"

"ETA 10 minutes so get reedy it wont wait if you're late. Evac will be at the landing pad on the roof of the facility do you copy over"

"I copy on the roof 10 minutes don't be late"

Conner and Zack approached the lobby entrance. Zack heard the sound of something passing inches from his head moments later three spike rounds imbedded into the concrete wall he was leaning against. Instinctively Zack turned and shot two rounds from his SRS99 sniper rifle at the brute squad that fired at them.

One round hit a brute minor square in the face, killing it instantly. The other round missed its intended target, and hit the methane tank of a grunt ultra igniting the methane causing a small explosion that killed both the ultra and another grunt minor.

"ICE we've been spotted! Covies inbound"

"I hear you we have the package do what you can to slow them down" replied Kelly "evac is on the roof we'll meet you at the cargo elevators" Zack informed Kelly as he took another look to the brute squad.

The now reinforced brute squad advance on the lobby soon joined by a hunter pair. Conner launched a volley of two SPNKr rockets straight towards the hunter pair the first hunter barley dogged the rocket however the second hunter was not so lucky as the rocket exploded on impact with its un armoured mid section. The thundering hulk slammed against the ground with a satisfying thud.

Zack closed the sliding doors and at the same time Conner took the plasma rifle of the dead elite near the lobby entrance. Conner shot the plasma rifle at the parting between doors melting them together. As the duo made there way to the cargo lifts they noticed an armoury they took what they could use M319 GL grenade launchers, M45 TS shotguns, and one experimental M6 G/GNR Spartan laser on there way out they spotted a un-used machine gun turret they took that too.

Once the team was reunited they loaded all of the equipment onto the elevator and then the Cryo pod. Once everything was loaded the team and Dr. Kingston entered the elevator. On the way up as the marines checked there guns and equipment Zack noticed the insignia on the Cryo pod "I don't believe it. a Spartan the package is a Spartan!"

The ODST squad dropped what they where doing and took a look for them selves not believing what they just heard.

"Indeed that is a Spartan" the doctor sighed

"Sadly though this is not a live Spartan. This Spartan did not survive the augmentation procedures. Spartans who died during the process where placed in Cryo in the hope they could be revived at a later date."

"Enough chatting we've reached the LZ. Set up defenses as you see fit"

The landing pad itself was a hexagon shape with raised edges that would make perfect cover if the covenant made it to the roof the only problem would be if the covenant decided to use banshee flyers.

The squad set up the machine gun turret and, grabbed a heavy weapon each, even

Dr. Kingston was armed, as he was given the MA37 assault rifle that Conner had taken from the dead security officer, earlier in the day.

"Reaper team this is Echo 10 we are almost at your position ETA 3 minutes"

"Roger that see you then"

Just as Kelly had finished talking a spirit drop ship had raised up too roof level. No sooner had the ship turned and started unload its cargo of covenant troops and the cargo elevators doors opened.

A swarm of grunts charged out of the elevator screaming.

Conner used the last two SPNKr rockets to eliminate a large portion of troops dropped by the spirit.

"MICKY! Use that GL and hit those grunts" yelled Kelly.

Soon after three grenades exploded in the mass of grunts

"Good shot but not as good as me"

Two shots from Zack's sniper ripped through the helmets of two brutes one went down instantly the other took a few seconds before it finally hit the ground.

"Looks like we got em all" said Dr. Kingston.

"I wouldn't be to sure about that there's more there's always more." Conner interrupted

Almost immediately after Kelly screamed "banshees take em out"

Zack ran to the turret and begun to shoot at the banshees

"I got the laser" said Kelly charging it as she spoke.

The red beam of light from the Spartan laser cut the banshee it made contact with clean in half. "Click click cilck click" the sound of Zack's turret as he ran out of ammo.

"I'm dry" he screamed as the banshees got into firing range.

The banshees stopped boosting toward them a green glow could bee seen between the plasma repeaters of the banshees the glow of fuel rods preparing to be launched.

"Fuel rods!" Conner yelled.

"take cover." The squad jumped behind anything that would provide even the smallest amount of cover from the glowing green projectiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 revival 

**10 minutes prior**

"May day, may day! This is civilian transport Echo 10 we are under fire, does any one hear me over!"

a few seconds passed. Nothing. Another plasma bolt struck the pelican in one of the rear engines. The pilot not caring which engine was damaged from the shot increased its speed to maximum. An explosion rocked through the cabin. The rear engine on the right had exploded.

"This is the UNSC prowler winters storm do you reed Echo 10"

on the bridge of the winters storm there was silence.

"Sir I'm getting something it faint but defiantly there" crewman Daniels reported

"On speakers quickly"

"Winters storm we have taken a hit to our engines if you going to help do it now!" "We hear you longswords are away."

Helmsmen drop us 15 thousand feet and launch long swords I want to be in atmosphere before we launch"

"But sir"

"Do it!"

"Yes sir"

"Thirty seconds until we are in atmosphere…twenty….fifteen… seven ….three…we are in atmosphere sir"

"Launch longswords four through seven."

The launch bay doors on the under side of the prowler opened and a arrow head shaped longsword interceptor dropped out a split second later its engines flared and roared to life propelling it away, soon followed by three others. They made there way to the pelican Echo 10.

The longswords had the pelican in site it was being tiled by 3 banshee flyers, the first of which was half destroyed with tattered wings, the second was trailing a purple smoke from a breached fuel cell, and the third was engulfed in blue-purple flames it was loosing altitude.

"Let's move people" said the pilot of the first longsword.

The bay doors of the interceptors opened. Each longsword reveled there four ASGM-10 missiles into firing positions.

The long swords lined up into a delta formation. Two of the interceptors launched one missile each. The first missile accelerated towards its target that was blissfully unaware of the formation of UNSC interceptors.

The lead banshee exploded in a mixture of red, orange and purple flames as the first missile detonated on the surface of the banshee.

"Tango down!" one of the pilots said with excitement in her voice.

The second banshee turned hard to its right in an attempt to dodge the missile, a futile attempt as it simply penetrated the cockpit pilot included and shot out the other side the missile soon arced upwards did a role and shot toward the now falling banshee exploding on contact with it.

"Thanks for the assist" said the pilot of Echo 10

"Just doing our job need any thing else?"

"We're making a pickup some ODSTs got them selves in a mess you couldn't give us an escort could ya"

"Ill have to check with command" said captain gurear over com's

"Command this is Captain James Gurear of the winters storm do I have permission to send a longsword to escort civilian transport Echo 10?"

"Stand bye….. Ok you have new orders captain you are to give full escort to that transport it is evacking a n OSDT squad with a priority 0 package I repeat priority 0 do u understand"

" I read you command priory 0 we are on route".

Echo 10 we have been ordered to give you a full escort please wait for us to get there do you understand"

"I m just happy for the help. Hell yeh I'll wait"

**Reaper squad**

**Present time **

"Dun Dun Dun Dun ….Dun Dun Dun Dun …crash!"

Kelly looked up to see one of the banshees had smashed into the side of the elevator "what the..." three longsword interceptors flew over the building with a "whoosh". "Reaper teem this is Echo 10 we've got you a little backup" said the pelicans pilot smugly.

"Bout time" said Zack.

The prowler winters storm deactivated its cloak reveling the un-camouflaged ship to the world.

"Now that's backup!" Conner said as the pelican landed on the helipad.

"Ok let's get u lot on board" shouted a civilian on the pelican as he approached the descending ramp.

"God this things heavy" said Kelly trying desperately to push the Cryo pod onto the pelicans loading ramp.

"give it here" replied Conner wrapping his arms around the pod his massive muscles tensed as he slowly lifted the immensely heavy pod of the ground suspending it three feet in the air and eventually carried it into the pelican with virtually no trouble.

Conner placed the Cryo pod down at the back of the pelican once everyone else had entered the transport.

"You're from the Orion project aren't you?" said the doctor.

"Yeh I was one of those who signed up" he banged on the Cryo pod. "I lost some dam good friends to that project too… thirty three out of 75 that's how many of us survived. I knew every single one of those people."

Just as the doctor was about to ask another question Kelly jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow not hard enough to hurt him but just enough to get the message not to ask any questions about the program or what he went through. The doctor got the message almost instantly shutting his mouth and waiting for the silent journey to the winter's storm to end.

"Ok captain we have the package. Where are we off to now?" commented one of the bridge crew

"I don't know I wasn't told so I suppose we clock get back into orbit and wait"

At that very moment command crackled through the com's

"Captain of the winters storm do you read me"

"I reed you loud and fuzzy" said the captain trying to break the tension of the bridge crew.

"No time four jokes captain we need to get your package of world ASAP. Your destination is Hibrix XII, orbital installation zeta. You are to proceed immediately as the covenant fleet is approaching"

"Command what orbital defenses does that system have" "allot more than reach and that's all I can tell you other than you are not going alone.

The UNSC capital ship winged fury, two carriers the burn in hell and the war driver… never mind, we just lost the war driver to enemy fire. Listen whatever is going on its big you will be reporting direct to UNSC high command from now on out."

"You herd the man commence random jump then head to Hibrix XII" said the captain.

The Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine opened up two mini black holes ripping the fabric of the very universe so the ship could enter the dimension called slip space if you where in slip space and you looked out of a window you would not see anything but pure blackness. The journey would take a couple of days at least for short jumps like this the crew would stay awake but for longer week long trips the crew would be suspended by Cryo stasis pods similar to the one reaper team recovered.

**46 hours later **

The recovered Cryo pod aboard the winter's storm was stored in the cargo bay closely watched by Dr. Kingston.

"I finally got you off qui keeli, a few more minuets and they would have had us"

He sighed and got up.

"Well its late I'm going to get some sleep."

Alarms and warning lights flooded the ship just as the doctor finished his sentence. "well there goes that idea"

he sighed remembering a earlier incident when a ship he was on miss jumped and ended up in orbit around the sun of the same system it started in. it was a close call any further and they wouldn't be able to pull out.

Doctor Kingston talked to one of the marines on his way to the emergency evac station, and apparently they jumped to the correct place but it was a mess. A ship grave yard was something that sprung to his mind as he looked at the hulls of many destroyed ships through a port hole.

They where all shapes and sizes many leaking atmosphere. That or in the middle of a rescue operation. Before captain gurear could even radio to ask if they could help high command came through the speakers.

"Well-done captain you made it. We are expecting you at docking bay 12 in-fact I will be meeting u there my self."

"Going anywhere nice are we"

"Yes actually you and the doctor get to witness the revival of our greatest heroes the Spartans."

The communications stopped. The captain looked at the faces of his bridge crew they where a mix of shock and awe over that last statement. _Spartans _thought the captain _there aren't many left are there... one... One team of twos left. Who knows either way its not many …for now._

After the captain of the winters storm had been through a full guided tout of the facility he finally arrived at a door labeled Cryo room there was a large sticker over the seem in the middle where the two doors met on it was written _ONI section 0. To remain sealed unless instructed. Failure to follow will equal in harsh punishment. Contents: classified under ONI section 0 _

Doctor Kingston came around the corner followed by the Cryo pod that had been recovered by reaper teem a few days prior.

"I would have to take the long route I was so hoping to get here before you."

"Never mind doctor at least where all here"

"Well it's going to be nice to see everyone, one last lime before they get shipped off"

Both the captain and his guide looked at him with a puzzled look. The doctor decided to explain what he meant

"I was one of there teachers. Admittedly I've grown attached to the Spartan twos" he said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble" said a voice in the distance one the captain recognized almost instantly the ONI spook who said she would be meeting him in the station. "But there aren't just twos in there"

"What do you mean" was the doctor's reply.

Once she had reached the two men she spoke again

"In there is not just twos but threes as well in fact most of them are threes"

Before the doctor could even speak the captain had already asked another question. "So how many are in there"

"seventy nine Spartan twos and one hundred and thirteen Spartan threes from both alpha and gamma companies unfortunately we could not find any from beta company."

"Poor souls they where just children" the doctor said quietly no one took notice of it.

"Oh erm sorry I should have told you my name. It's Emma. Emma Santeal" She said holding out her hand to the captain. Captain Gurear shook her hand and nodded towards her as she let go. Emma then shook the doctor's hand and spoke

"So who wants to break the seal?"

"I'm sure the good doctor would do that with out a second thought" the voice came from a navy officer in the distance. Everyone went silent trying to place the voice.

As the figure got closer it was quite clear that he wore the uniform of an admiral before captain gurear could even salute the admiral was dismissing the formalities

"at ease captain. Admiral David Bentley at your service... Mam" he said with a nod "you don't need to say that you know. You do technically out rank me" replied holly "but where is the fun in that" he hastily replied there was a short silence before it was broken by a cough from doctor Kingston.

"Well let's get on with it" said Admiral Bentley as he handed the doctor a pen knife from his pocket. Doctor Kingston easily broke the seal with the knife and pressed the button to open the doors.

As the doors separated there was a large whoosh as the air re entered the room. the room itself was massive it was more like an entire level of the facility it was lined with rows upon rows of pods some with people inside and others had been converted to store personal effects of those people or too store equipment. Each row of pods was designed so that once opened and the items collected they would lower into a storage room below so the next row could move forward on over head rails. The group proceeded inside towards a computer terminal in the middle of the room. The terminal had 3 buttons on it:

**THAW **

**DEEP FREEZE**

And **TERMINATE **

The 1st thing that captain gurear noticed was the button labeled "TERMINATE". "Why is there a terminate button on here?" he said concerned about that particular button.

"If the project was deemed to be either not cost effective or simply not possible then the Cryo pods would be powered down and the Spartans buried with full military honors." said holly

"But that button is one we are defiantly not pressing." said the admiral just before he paused to think

"in-fact since your so concerned why don't you press the thaw button for this row of Cryo pods" he said with a smile. The admiral made a gesture to the terminal before stepping aside so that captain gurear could press the thaw option.

The captain moved towards the terminal with his hands shaking from nervousness. Once at the terminal he placed his hand over the thaw button and took a deep breath "need a hand" said the admiral trying to show some support the captain looked at him and pressed the button "no thank you sir I'm fine" he said and took two steps back and watched the Spartans as they where injected with various liquids in a range of bold and striking couloirs. After a minute of silence as the trio watched patiently for there silent hero's to awaken, there was a faint hiss and a small jet of water vapor from each Cryo pod.

The lids to the pods opened slowly reveling each Spartan all wearing medical robes each one looking as if they where asleep and would wake up at any moment…

The trio had waited nearly an hour now praying for any sign of life. Finally they had given up there were no signs of life from any of the pods.

"we are not giving up. We will bring you back I promise with my very soul one day we will bring you back!" the admiral shouted before making a short salute and placing them once more into cryo sleep.

Over the years they were moved from planet to planet attempt after attempt was made to revive them, All failed and the Spartans where entombed on the UNSC's greatest ship and sent to the final journey to the center of the galaxy.

/… grave ship _Valhalla_ log … A.I designation _Odin_.

/… subject… anomaly detection.

Date _unknown_

Location _unknown _

Time … 3:25 AM earth standard

/… Anomaly_ planetoid designation A-243.679/5 has broken orbit around local star.

/… WARNING! Collision course detected… emergency thrusters online.

/… Course correction underway… FAILURE! Couse of planetoid A-243.679/5 has changed. Collision imminent!

/… obtaining image of planetoid through external cameras…

/… planetoid A-243.679/5 classification change! … Forerunner instillation detected… no known match in archive.

/… PRIORITY! Data burst incoming.

/… Data burst received:

_Attention unknown vessel you have breached quarantine zone of this sector turn back or prepare to be inspected for possible parasite infestation…|_

/… reply sent: grave ship designation _Valhalla _cannot deviate course… message end

/… reply received: _very well I will commence scans immediately please stand by for results…_

/… standing by

/… _RECLAIMERS DETECTED! Enacting protocol 3-17_

/… query reclaimer?

/… _Species designation: __Human__. Requesting status of reclaimer occupants? _

/… occupant status cryo stasis, small compliment of scientists ,military personnel… unable to elaborate further all crew are classified under ONI section 0. Unable to proses further queries, questions exceed programing capacity. Thawing out bridge crew please redirect further inquiries.

/… END CONTACT

POV captain Lucas barns

I could feel the air rush against my face as the cryo pod thawed me out I swallowed the vile liquid that the cryo pod had been feeding be for the last who knows how many years.

"Odin why did you thaw me out?"

"we have encountered an unknown forerunner installation. The installation has opened communications with us and I am no longer able to proses its queries as they exceed my capability"

"Very well. Reactivate the ships main A.I please"

"At once" the pedestal in front of my pod flared in to life standing on the pad was what appeared to be a sngheili honor guard.

"Captain how may I assist you" the figure spoke.

"Open communications with the installation find out what its objective is. And tell me how long we have been on "ice". You got that?"

"at once sir… the instillation has identified itself to be a factory planet specializing in experimental technologies. It wants to know if we require any assistance, and as for how long you were in cryo I don't know but it is sufficient to say a very long time as we are in uncharted space, considering we were drifting that is an incredibly long way from where we started."

Upon hearing that my heart skipped a beat how could we have been asleep that long.

Once I had my uniform on I woke the rest of the bridge crew, after explaining the situation I moved to the bridge with the crew. We settled into our stations before reopening communications with the installation.

"This is captain Lucas of the _Valhalla_ to whom am I speaking to?"

"I am 0965 Hunters legacy but you can call me legacy for short."

"Ok. What do you want?"

"I wished to know if you had any directives you wanted me to carry out. As the only advanced humans that remain you are the only reclaimers of sufficient levels of advancement to inherit the forerunners legacy."

"What do you mean only?!"

"approximately 4.75milion years ago it was recorded that 99.9856% of reclaimer planets had been wiped out with only a small population on the home world remaining at a technological level of a class 8 species"

"So what you are telling me is that we wiped ourselves out?"

"more or less… my earlier scans indicate that you are carrying several hundred passengers that are not showing life signs. With your permission I would like to give them medical treatments immediately otherwise I cannot guarantee a complete recovery after revival of the passengers"

"revival? … WAIT YOU CAN BRING THEM BACK!"

"yes the medical technologies on my installation will be sufficient for such a proses however I am sad to say that my installations medical technologies are mediocre at best but I will be able to do this much at least" the monitor looked farther proud about this.

"do it"

"yes at once. If you follow the flight path I have sent you, you should arrive at space port 12 the closest to the medical facilities that we would need." at this point I closed communications and spoke to my crew.

"You heard the light bulb snap to it! I want every one awake, prep the teams get the Spartans ready to be moved! Their going first, then the civilians."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Reinstatement

POV Spartan-022

The last thing that I remember was walking into a large white room in the middle of the room was steel table at each corner there was a mechanical arm attached to each of them where syringes each one containing a vital chemical for my transformation from a candidate to a fully fledged Spartan.

As I lay down on the table I inserted my data chip into its socket on the table. The chip contained every piece of information the computer needed to complete the procedure. Restraints secured my arms and legs then there was a noise that I could not describe to you and almost as soon as it stopped I felt immense pain shooting up my legs and then my arms. As quickly as the pain started it stopped, but only to be replaced by an even more excruciating one.

Every muscle in my body was racked with pain and my bones felt like they where shattered and then everything went dark. There was no tunnel of light no voice calling to me, and the next thing I know I am laid down in some kind of pod I tried to sit up but I couldn't. I wasn't even able to move my eyes all I could see is the lid of the pod. I kept on trying to look around and sit up.

Eventually I gave up and accepted the one thought in my mind _I'm paralyzed_.

The only thing I wanted to do was place my hands on my face and forget about every thing that had happened to me, amazingly though I did I lifted my arms to my face but I did not realize it at the time.

I thought deeply about any happy times that I could remember. Things like going to the park with my parents, seeing my best friends Sam, Ryan, Kerry Anne and Emma.

I moved my hands back to my sides and sat there for a few moments before it sunk in. I moved. I wasn't paralyzed.

I shot up and hit a titanium rim on the lid of the Cryo pod. It hurt more that I thought it would have but it still was not enough to make me cry out in pain. I just rubbed my head and sat on the end of the pod.

I decided the best course of action would be to check out my surroundings so I looked around.

Either side of me where pods that went back rows some Cryo and some storage pods I tried to count but I gave up at around 78 pods.

There were also 4 people the first row that I instantly recognized to be Dr. Kingston one of my teachers during training but the other three eluded me I had no idea who they where but I think a better question would be where am I, because there was no way that this could be reach however if it was reach then something must have gone terribly wrong as CPO Mendez was supposed to be here when we woke up.

I decided that the best thing to do was to talk with Dr. Kingston and find out what was going on. I tried to walk towards them but all I achieved was collapsing on the floor with a loud thud. I didn't need to go to them anymore. They where coming to me running in-fact.

One of the three that I did not recognize helped me up her had blond hair and smelled faintly of perfume. I would say she was around six foot five. tall for a woman. Especially a non Spartan. Soon after seeing her insignia I realized she was ONI. The other two people where men one wore a medics uniform and the other a captains after that I passed out.

I have no idea how long I was out for but when I woke up I was being looked down on by several medics and I was in restraints which was probably a good thing because the first thing I did was try and sit up which wasn't a good idea considering I was not used to my enhancements.

"Whoa easy there twenty-two" one of the surgeons said to me as I tried to get up.

"Twenty-two we are going to nock you out for a while"

"Ok but what's going on. Why wasn't Mendes there when I woke up?"

"All in due time" was the reply I got along with a needle in the arm.

When I finally awoke from surgery I was spread out on a table fully dressed. There was a note on the table next to me it read, _To Spartan twenty-two or Daniel I'm sorry that it has taken so long but I am proud to inform you that you have…graduated and are now fully fledged Spartan congratulations you will be presented with your armor shortly. Good luck Mendes_ under the note that was from Mendes was an identity card it looked different from how I remembered them to be but whatever.

The letter from Mendes shook me up a little because it proved that he wanted to be here more so as it was hand written. I decided that I should take a look around the room I was in was although small it was everything I ever wanted in a room a comfortable bed and a wardrobe full of civilian clothes _no uniforms! _I thought I instantly changed into some comfortable clothes from the wardrobe, I failed to notice the uniform on the bed.

After a few minutes of relaxing the admiral stepped through my door. I shot up and gave a salute.

"At ease twenty two" he said

"Sir"

The admiral was the same one that I saw when I woke up. He looked me up and down. He seemed amused that I hadn't chosen to where the uniform provided.

"Come on twenty two. Time to get suited up"

"Suited up sir?"

"That's right your armors have just arrived from storage"

The admiral showed me into a large assembly hall inside where hundreds of people all but a few held the Spartan insignia those few who didn't where in civilian clothing like me and had been separated from everyone else. I was told to join that group. _Great…_

I sat down at the table next to another Spartan II. The group was sat in silence me included._ Well crud._

I decided to break the silence with some questions

"Does anyone know why we have been separated from everyone else?"

"No idea" replied the Spartan I had sat next to but the voice was familiar

"Sam?" I asked curiously

"Dan? That's you isn't it? Man you're a mess" he said. I was taken back by this statement _how did he not recognize me earlier? _And then I noticed my right arm it was prosthetic! How did I not notice my arm was missing!

Sam and I had just begun a nice conversation about the many reasons I may have needed to have my arm amputated and when I say nice it wasn't. Luckily we had to stop. The ONI representative began to speak from the podium.

"As you have no doubt figured out you have all just woken up from Cryo a few hours ago, but what you haven't figured out or been told is that you have all, literally, been brought back from the dead."

There was a lot of commotion as many Spartans came too terms with what they had just been told, but soon they settled down and relaxed enough for her to continue.

"I do however have some bad news for you Spartans. We are all that's left of humanity, just this one ship and her crew. We have been drifting in space for just over a billion years (A/N the captain came up with the date as it was the only realistic answer to how long they had been drifting). Currently we are on a forerunner installation, but you obviously don't know who they are so allow me to explain…and so that is where we stand, alone. There is no one left to fight…and nowhere to call home"

No one spoke we were to shock. During this silence the woman changed places with the admiral who visited me in my room. He let that sink in and she was about to speak again when alarms sounded all across the ship.

The admiral was joined by the ONI representative of whom I now recognize to be the woman who was there at my awakening. She said something to the admiral I could tell what.

"Spartan two's please leave on the left to be outfitted with your armor. Spartan threes please leave on the right... Red alert people move it!" said the admiral

The whole room got up and left through the specified exits well all accept my group as when we got up when where told to stay.

"Not you eight you stay where you are please" said the woman from ONI pointing directly at me and if I dint know better I would say she was smiling… at me!

"Sorry Spartans but there isn't enough for all of you. A few of them where faulted and became irreparably damaged over our time in suspension" Said Dr. Kingston just as he said that one of those monitor things floated through the open vents in the sealing.

"And that is why you will be given the armor of my makers. One class eighteen forerunner combat skin each, this is quite an honor as even the didact himself only had a class twelve combat skin." Said the light bulb

"Ugh… thank you?"

"You are most welcome reclaimer I am happy to serve. Please remain still whilst I access the teleportation network." And with a flash of yellow we were gone.

"… and so with the use of flat space you will be able store large quantities of weapons and equipment, and that's it I have told you everything you will need to know. Remember that not all features will be available to you immediately as the system will need to adapt to your nervous system for you to use them correctly. I will not begin the procedure to give you the necessary implants for your amours now, if only you where forerunner then I wouldn't need them as the amour would simply mold around you. Oh one final note the crew has voted to take upon the name reclaimers as a permanent title for your generation of humans, so in the event of a first contact scenario please identify yourself as such."

That last comment worried me _first contact… _

_(hint hint)_


End file.
